1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print-image forming apparatus, a print-image forming method, and a program, which form a print image for printing a two-dimensional code on a print sheet.
2. Related Art
A known print-image forming apparatus (host apparatus) is of a type which is connected to a printer and forms a print image for printing a two-dimensional code on a print sheet. Prior to a printing process, the apparatus determines whether or not a print image lies off a code printing area where the print image is printed. When the print image is determined to lie off the code printing area, it is likely to reduce a whole print image in size by making a cell (module), the minimum unit of codeword constituting a two-dimensional code, smaller so that the print image can lie in the code printing area. Reference is made to JP-A-2001-293909 (paragraph [0058] or the like) as an example of related art.
However, the reduction of the cell size causes deterioration in quality of print image and reading accuracy. Therefore, the reduction of the whole print image in size by making the cell smaller is not practical and causes problems.